I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Sequel to "Teardrops On My Guitar" Jimmy and Cindy are out stargazing. Jimmy contemplates his feelings towards Cindy. Will it bring them together? J/C, duh! Credit to Taylor Swift for the song!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Taylor Swift or "I'm Only Me I'm With You."**

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the sequel I promised! I'll probably do one more, something with Betty I think... That would be funny! :) Hope to make more one-shots soon. So please R&R!

Dedicated to Amanda & Alyssa. Without them I probably never would have started listening to Taylor Swift. Seriously, this is like the only country I like (besides Carrie Underwood).

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

The two of them sat in Cindy's backyard star-gazing together. For Jimmy, it was a welcome break from the Betty's world of smoke and mirrors. He wasn't even sure what lead him to ask her. He had been home watching the stars from his window, and the next thing he knew, he was dialing her number. He had asked, she had accepted.

They weren't talking, just watching the heavens. But he felt that it was a comfortable silence. One he could live with. Just being here with her made everything all right.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

They were friends. Good friends. He knew everything about her. And she knew everything about him. He needed her. That much was painfully obvious. His heart had sunk down to his stomach when she had been absent the second half of the school day last week. The day had never gone slower.

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

Much as he hated to admit it, she controlled him. Whether she knew it or not, he didn't know. He hated going places where she wouldn't be, despised the classes were they weren't together. He loathed being able to fly when she was grounded. It drove him crazy.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true_

But the only time he was ever able to truly be himself was when he was with her. He didn't have to be someone else. He wouldn't be judged.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

He couldn't understand these feelings at all. Shouldn't he feel this way about Betty, his girlfriend, and not Cindy, his _best _friend? He didn't know anymore.

He sighed and watched her instead. If she knew he was watching, she gave no signal. She just stared at the sky while he started at her. The one person who knew all his fears and flaws, and liked him just the same. Nobody knew him better.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

But there was one thing she didn't know about him. The one thing he had been keeping to himself for as long as he could remember.

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

There was a reason he couldn't be without her, why he hated being up when she was down. That didn't drive him crazy, she did, Cindy. He knew how he felt about her, but did she feel the same way?

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true._

"Cin?"  
"Mmmm?"

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"There's something I gotta tell you."

She sat up and looked at him, so their faces were only inches apart. "Well?"

He struggled for a moment. "Its important. Cindy, I…"

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
Only you can see_

"Cindy, I…I've been struggling with this for awhile. I mean, you know me better than anyone else, even Betty. And when I'm around you, I feel like I can, well, be myself. It's something I rather enjoy, its almost like a luxury for me. But well, Cin…" he paused. "What I'm trying to say is,"

She watched him, eyebrows raised.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true._

"Cindy, I'm in love with you!"

She gaped at him. "What?" she whispered.

He abruptly stood up and began pacing. "I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you ever since I first met you! All this time! Wasted time…"

She was up now to. "Than…why….Betty?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way!"

"But I do!"

"What?" He stopped his pacing and stared at her. "What?" He repeated.

She walked towards him and took his hands in hers. "Jimmy," she said softly. "I love you to."

_And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well I'm only me when I'm with you_

He grabbed her then and kissed her. Their torso's fit together perfectly. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and Cindy's went around his neck. Neither wanted this moment to stop, they had been denying these feelings far to long.

But they had to breathe sometime. And when they did, Cindy laid her head against his chest and Jimmy buried his face in her hair, smiling to himself. He whispered, "Cindy I love you so!" And than tipping her head back for easy access, kissed her again, with even more passion. This is where they both wanted to be, with the person that knew them best.

_With you, ooh yeah_


End file.
